Chapter 16: Battle of Love
(The scene then fades to The Dark Kingdom, 90 days since the Convergence.) * Thanos: (voiceover) The Soul Stone lies in another realm -- by far the furthest from your reach. (Ghada is riding on a motorcycle across The Dark Kingdom and suddenly stops. Morrigan appears.) * Morrigan: Tell me, Ghada -- is it business that brings you here… or pleasure? * Ghada: Vengeance. * Morrigan: Ah... a bit of both. * Ghada: A million innocent souls have been stolen from the Earth. I seek vengeance against the one responsible. * Morrigan: Then look into my eyes. What do you see? * Ghada: You are guilty of many things, Succubus, but not of this. * Morrigan: I sense such desire in you -- a fire. * Ghada: For justice, for retribution. (Morrigan makes a copy of herself.) * Morrigan: Not for me? Or for me? No? A pity, we have so much in common… our passion… great bone structure. But if you will not give me what I need... I will take it from you. * Ghada: I have no wish to destroy you, Succubus. * Morrigan: Then dance with me, Ghada, in flame, and in fire. (They battle, but Morrigan gets knocked out by Ghada. Doctor Strange and Arthur appear through a portal.) * Doctor Strange: Enough! * Morrigan: By what power do you dare command me, mortal? * Doctor Strange: I need only reason. * Dante: And failing that, Ebony and Ivory here can be persuasive. * Morrigan: Aw, Dante, we were only playing… * Dante: I’ve seen how many your playtime ends, Morrigan. How’s it going, Ghada? Haven’t seen you since the Convergence. * Ghada: I sensed a great evil moving unseen through the Mortal Realm that day. Preying on the souls of the innocent and the forgotten. The echoes of their pain have led me here. * Dante: Spooky. * Doctor Strange: It is more serious than you know. All life stands upon the edge of extinction. We have come in search of a stone of great power. * Morrigan: Ah, you speak of the Stone of Souls. I’ve seen it, in Lord Jedah’s possession. * Doctor Strange: The Dark Messiah has the Soul Stone? This is a dangerous combination indeed. * Morrigan: I can help you find him. He and I are close. Aww, don’t be jealous. * Doctor Strange: We would be most -- Where is Sir Arthur? * Arthur: (behind them) Here. * Morrigan: Come with me. (The scene cuts to Arthur running across a stone bridge while Morrigan floats. Ghada rides his motorcycle across it.) * Arthur: Stay behind us, my Lady Morrigan -- * Morrigan: Aww. Don’t worry about me, Arthur -- I can take care of myself. Not all women are princesses in need of rescuing. * Arthur: Tell that to the princess. (The four heroes and they see up ahead, an astonishing but horrifying sight.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Marvel vs. Capcom - Infinite Category:Mystery Scenes